Panic
by Pyrokinetics
Summary: Fight to the death. Knuckles can't take it. His friends were killed in a furious battle, along with the person he loved.


An: The sonic characters do not belong to me. Please don't sue me.

Panic.

Utter darkness surrounded him. Panic, panic, panic. Screams echoed everywhere, terrified voices shouting for help. Dying cries growing softer and softer. All the voices seemed to fade away, until one voice could be heard clearly.

" No! Knuckles, please help! Please-" The voice was cut off abruptly, leaving complete silence.

Panic. Panic, panic, panic.

break

Knuckles the echidna sat bolt upright from his sleeping place in the shrine, trembling. The sounds in the dream came back to him, shockingly realistic. He clenched his eyes shut and put his hands over his ears, trying to block them out.

The dreams had started a day after the battle with Eggman. The battle that had cost so many lives. Tails, Amy, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio,-

Rouge.

Hot tears started to well up in Knuckles's eyes. Why? Why did Eggman have to ruin everybody's lives? The man had shown no remorse, killing people mercilessly. _Enjoying_ it. _This is what Rouge meant, _Knuckles thought miserably. _This is why she tried to warn Sonic, tried to stop this from happening._

Flashback

"This is the last time we fight Sonic!" Eggman's maddened screech rang out across the clearing. The hedgehog glanced up from the ground where he had just been slammed down into the ground, his usual grin fixed firmly in place.

"Good! So you've finally realised that you can't beat us , then?"

"Very funny, rodent. I meant that now I'm not going to be bothered by you again, because you won't be able to bother me!" Eggman spat back.

" Wow, how many times have we heard _that_ threat?" Knuckles rolled his eyes at the deranged scientist.

" Too many times to count, Knux. Too many times." Sonic replied, getting to his feet.

" And he never can beat us." Amy smiled sweetly up at where Eggman was hovering. " Of course, you can't blame him, now, can you?"

" Nope. Must be gettin' old. Must be, what, 50? " Sonic peered at him,before flashing a brilliant smile. " good ol' Eggs, always there when you don't need -"

" ENOUGH!" Eggman was incandescent with pure rage now. " I'll make you see that I am not joking around this time!"

" Uh, guys?" Rouge muttered to them. " I don't think Eggman _is _joking. He really means it!"

" And? Don't tell me you're scared!" Sonic smirked at her tauntingly. She flinched.

" Sonic, he has a really strong army. He could easily kill us!"

" What ever, Rouge. You run away if you want, but we're staying here and fighting, right guys?" Sonic turned to the others. Everyone except Rouge nodded. Rouge shot Knuckles a betrayed look, making him feel a twinge of guilt.

" I'm not running away. I just think-"

" Whatever, Rouge. Lets get him!" Sonic yelled.

End of flashback

Knuckles buried his head in his arms. _They're dead, _the echidna growled to himself. _They're dead, and nothing is going to bring them back. You'll never see them again. _

" Knuckles?"

Knuckles jumped and twisted around. Sonic was standing a few feet away, looking miserable. Knuckles got to his feetand quickly brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, hi Sonic..." Knuckles tried to stop his voice from shaking. The hedgehog walked over to him and handed him a parcel.

" I found this at Rouges house..." Sonic said quietly. " It's addressed to you, so I thought I would give it to you..."

Knuckles took the parcel and gave a nod of thanks to him. Sonic started to walk away, but he paused and turned back.

"Knuckles... this is all my fault... I ignored Rouge... she was right... I didn't listen to her when she tried to warn us..." Sonic looked at him. " I'm sorry..." He turned and ran off before Knuckles could answer. Knuckles looked at the parcel in his hand.

Knuckles the echidna

Angel Island

Shrine

Knuckles hesitated, then turned and put it on the steps to the shrine. He looked around himself. For the thousandth time since he was put on this Island, one thought came to him.

_Whats the point of living?_

The difference was , this time he meant it. He honestly could not see the point of living anymore. He slowly got up and left.

Break

When people visit Angel Island, they often remark about the beauty of the master Emerald. Some try and solve the cryptic messages on the walls. Some just go there to relax.

But most of them believe that they can feel another presence there. Some even see it. They say that it sits on the steps of the shrine, seeming to guard the Emerald.

Please, no flames. I was in a weird mood when I wrote this.


End file.
